No Cash, No Charge
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A storyline recommended to me by Luiz4200, when Princess Morbucks plans to steal all of Townsville's money, it's up to the Powerpuffs to put a stop to her! Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot, which was recommended to me by Luiz4200, is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "Greed it and Weep." Please enjoy!(By the way Luiz, thank you very much for this story suggestion and for all of the reviews you've given my stories, I very much appreciate it.) :)**

It was another bustling day in the city of Townsville. Busy though things may have been, the fine folks of the city were never too busy to help a fellow citizen in need. On the corner of a busy street stands a sad-eyed little girl wearing a ragged, patched up dress, holding a tin cup. "Please, sir," she says to a man passing by. "Could you help a poor little girl who's down on her luck?" The man then takes a quarter out of his pocket and drops it into the cup. "Thank you, kind sir." the girl replies gratefully.

Seconds later, a tall lady happens by. "Please, Ma'am," the girl addresses her. "Could you help a poor little girl whose family has no home?" The lady reaches into her purse and drops two quarters into the cup. "Thank you, Ma'am, this means so much to us." the girl says.

Shortly thereafter, another lady happens by. "Please, Ma'am," the girl inquires of him. "Could you help a poor little girl whose Momy and Daddy and three, no, _five _brothers and sisters haven't had any decent food in weeks?" The lady reaches into her pocket and drops three quarters into the cup. "Thank you very much, Ma'am." the girl says.

Unfortunately, little did these citizens know that this seemingly impoverished girl was actually Princess Morbucks, Townsvile's richest and greediest girl. "Heh heh," she snickers nastily. "Those saps will fall for anything."

Just then, Princess' father walks up to her, holding a telephone on a pillow. "Uhm, excuse me, Dearie(1)."

"Not now Daddy!" Princess exclaims urgently. "You might blow my cover."

"But Honeybunch, it's her!"

"Her?" The little evil girl's eyes grow wide as she quickly whips out of her costume, with her regular clothes beneath. "Well, why didn't you say so?" she says slyly, as she picks up the receiver. "Hello?" She listens to the reply. "Ooh, it's ready? Thanks, I'll be right there!" She then hangs up. "Where's the limo?!"

"Right this way, Sweetie." her father replies, as he leads her to the car, which is parked by a nearby curb. Princess snickers nastily and rubs her hands together as she hops into the back seat,

As the limo speeds down the street, Princess spies a nickel sitting on a street corner. "Stop the car!" she orders the driver, upon which he pulls over. At that moment, a little boy of about three walks by, holding his mother's hand. "Look, Mommy! A nickel!" Princess quickly throws the door open and snatches up the nickel. "Ha! Ya snooze, ya lose, kid!" she scoffs as she hops back in the car, which then motors off again.(Nice, huh?) The boy and his mother exchange forlorn looks with each other.

Meanwhile, in a toy store in the middle of town, Townsville's favorite little superheroes are contemplating how to spend their weekly allowance. "Hmm," muses Buttercup, who's holding a mini race car in one hand and a video game in the other. "I wonder which to go for."

"Well say," Bubbles suggests accommodatingly. "Sometimes when I'm having trouble making a decision, I flip a coin."

"Thanks, Bubbles, that's a great idea." The green Powerpuff takes a coin out of her pocket. "Heads, I'll buy the car, tails, I'll buy the game." She flips the coin, then looks to see which way it's landed. "Tails. Guess I'll buy the game."

"Good idea, Buttercup." Blossom replies, as the three of them then make their way to the checkout counter. _I hadn't the heart to tell them that it was a two-tailed coin. _Buttercup thinks guiltily.

Meanwhile, as the limo arrives at Morbucks Manor, Princess quickly hurries inside and rushes to the rooftop where a tired looking scientist is tinkering with a machine's control panel. "This had better not be a dud like all of your other inventions!" Princess exclaims imperatively.

"It's not, Ma'am," the scientist replies apprehensively, motioning toward the control panel. "All you need to do is pull this lever. Please, Ma'am," she begs. "May I have some time off? I've been working nonstop for eighteen months!"

"All right, fine," the little evil girl replies grudgingly. "You can have a fifteen minute lunch break."

"Ohh, thank you, Ma'am! Thank you so much!" the scientist then rushes desperately out the door.

Princess snickers nastily as she traipses up to the control panel. "At last, it's finished. My money magnet!" She presses a button and a large gold dollar sign-shaped magnet slowly rises out of a compartment in the floor. "Now to see if it works." She then pulls the lever and the magnet suddenly glows and money begins flying out of Princess' pockets and sticks to it. "Excellent! Now, instead of having most of the money in Townsville, I'm gonna have _all _of it!" The little evil girl punctuates her sentence with a nasty laugh as the magnet's rays seep into the city.

Meanwhile, at the Townsville bank, three crooks, one with short red hair and a spiky red goatee, one with a green mohawk, and one with short black hair and sunglasses(2), are rushing out of the bank's front door, holding three large bags of money. "Help! Police!" the bank manager cries.

"Heh heh," the leader snickers. "We sure got away wit' dis!" Suddenly, the magnet's rays hover overhead and suck the money out of the bags. "Huh?" the crooks stare in shock. "Help! Police!"

Elsewhere in town, the little boy from earlier is visiting the toy store with his mother. "Here's your allowance, Dear." the boy's mother hands him ten dollars. "Oh boy, thanks, Mommy!" he replies happily. "Now I can by that new video game!" Suddenly, the rays hover overhead and snatch the money out of his hands. "Huh?" as the boy looks up and sees his money drifting away, he bursts into tears. "Waaaah!"

Throughout the store, the rays suck money out of kids and their parents' pockets; the kids and parents gasp in horror. From in front of the checkout counter, the Powerpuffs look on in shock. "Someone's stealing all of the money in Townsville!" Blossom exclaims.

"But who?" Buttercup wonders.

Just then, the rays snatch the girls' money out of their hands. "Wow," Bubbles observes. "Money sure goes a lot farther than it used to. Get it, girls? Goes a lot farther? Get it?"

"I got it, I got it," Buttercup groans. "Like a root canal!"

Suddenly, the rays snatch up the cash register! Thinking quickly, Buttercup nabs the cash register and stuffs it into her pockets. "There, now it should be safe-_WHOOOOA_!" The green Powerpuff then finds herself being sucked up by the magnet. "Great idea, Buttercup," says Blossom, as she and Bubbles quickly fly after her. "Now we can find out who's stealing all the money." The green Powerpuff simply stares in perplexity.

As they jet through the air, the girls observe several people getting money sucked out of their wallets and purses, gasping in terror. Finally, they reach the roof of Morbucks Manor, where they see...

"Princess Morbucks!" Blossom exclaims.

"I should've known!" Buttercup adds.

Bubbles scratches her head. "I don't understand. If you're the richest girl in Townsville, why are you stealing money?"

"Ohh, it's _so hard _to get by on eight billion a week." Princess replies with faux sympathy.

"But the people of Townsville need this money." Blossom says seriously.

"So what?" Princess scoffs. "What do I owe those bargain basement dorks?"

"All right, Princess," a determined Buttercup says. "You're under arrest!"

Princess sneers. "Oh. _Really_?" She then pulls the lever, causing the money and the girls to drop into the hatch underneath. "_WHOOOAAAOOOAAOOAA_!" the girls cry.

"Now that all of the money's inside my impenetrable vault, no one will ever see it again!" The little evil girl laughs nastily as she then traipses downstairs.

The Powerpuffs slide down a long, winding chute and drop down into the vault. "Ughh..." Blossom rubs her head as she slowly rights herself. "Are you guys okay?" she inquires as she helps her sisters up.

"Ooh...I'm fine." Bubbles replies.

"I'm not. I'm mad!" an enraged Buttercup rockets toward the vault door. "I'm gonna ram this door down!"

"Go get 'em, Buttercup!" Bubbles cheers. Unfortunately, as soon as Buttercup makes impact with the door, she smashes into it and topples to the floor. Her worried sisters rush up to her, "Buttercup, are you okay?"

"Oogh..." the green Powerpuff rubs her sore head. "When she said impenetrable, she wasn't kidding!"

As Blossom and Bubbles gently help Buttercup to her feet, they then try to shove the vault door open, but unfortunately, it won't budge. At that moment, Princess looks through a peephole in the door. "Do your worst, girls," she scoffs. "This whole vault is Powerpuff proof!"

"Hmm," Blossom muses. "Since we can't use our superpowers to open the vault, we'll have to use a little ingenuity."

"And I think I might know just the way!" Bubbles takes a chef's hat out of her pocket and puts it on, then takes out a fake pizza box, traipses up to the vault door and knocks on it. "Pizza delivery for Princess Morbucks!" Princess looks out of the peephole. "Okay, girls," she says incredulously. "This is your saddest attempt yet."

Bubbles shrugs. "I thought, y'know, maybe she'd buy it." Her sisters simply look at her oddly.

"What can we do?" a nonplussed Bubbles says. "Townsville might never see its money again!"

A wistful look crosses Buttercup's face. "Money? Yeah, money!" She reaches into her pocket, pulls out the cash register, hits the "NO SALE" button and takes out a penny, which she then drops on the ground. Looking though the peephole, Princess gasps."A-a-a-a _penny_?! Where did they get that?! I _gotta_ _have it_!"

"But Honeybunny," her father addresses her. "You have all of the money in Townsville. Surely one little penny can't matter."

"You're right, you're absolutely right," a very agitated Princess replies. "I got all the money in Townsville, so what's one measly penny?" Staring through the peephole again, the little evil girl nervously bites her nails. "Okay, keep it together, Princess, keep it together," she rapidly paces back and forth until she wears the rug away. "You do _not _need that penny. You do _not _need that penny. You absolutely, positively, nine-hundred-percent do _not_, repeat _not _need that penny..."

As the girls stand by the vault door, it suddenly bursts open and Princes comes leaping into the room and pounces on the penny faster than Big Billy after a banana split. "_OHHHH, YES I DOOOOOO!_"

"Heh heh," Buttercup chuckles under her breath. "I knew she'd crack."

Blossom quickly slaps handcuffs on Princess. "Serves you right, Princess. Now it's jail time for you!"

"Heh, fine by me, girls," Princess scoffs. "I _own _Townsville Jail!"

"Not for long." Blossom replies seriously. Princess gives a nervous gulp.

Moments later, in the heart of town, a sorrowful Princess stands next to a large pile of money, doling various amounts of it out to a long line of people(Including the little boy and his mother from earlier) as the Powerpuff Girls and two police officers stand nearby. "Whaaahaahaa!" the little evil girl simpers. "You're mean to me, I want my _Daddy_! Ohh, please, Powerpuff Girls, I hate giving _anything _away, _especially_ money! Could you do it for me? Please? Pretty please?"

"Sorry, Princess," Blossom replies seriously. "You were the one who took it away, so you need to be the one who gives it back."

"All right, fine," Princess grumbles. "But I won't like it!"

_So, once again, the day, and every dollar and cent in Townsville are saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls!_

Voice Cast

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Little Boy's Mother-Tara Strong

Buttercup/People of Townsville-E.G. Daily

Princess Morbucks/People of Townsville-Jennifer Hale

Mr. Morbucks/People of Townsville-Frank Welker

Bank Manager/People of Townsville-Tom Kenny

Little Boy-Kira Tozer

Scientist-Kath Soucie

Crooks-Jeff Bennett, Kevin Michael Richardson

People of Townsville-Ashleigh Ball, Anika Noni Rose, Phil LaMarr, Sam Vincent

(1)He now has a voice.

(2)They're the same three crooks from the episode, "Powerpuff Bluff."


End file.
